


a taste of fear

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Pre Episode 2x10, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could taste her fear, it was dark and salty-sweet, pouring off her in waves as she slowly twisted, turning as if by a breeze, her feet barely reaching the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taste of fear

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Written back in Oct and posted on LiveJournal 10/30/11, so this is *not* a 2x10 coda, although it does depict something very similar as I wondered how Jenna would return after leaving early on S2 (I wasn't spoiled, I just figured she'd show up again). Can be read as Gen Jenna Steve friendship, or Jenna/Steve.

He could taste her fear, it was dark and salty-sweet, pouring off her in waves as she slowly twisted, turning as if by a breeze, her feet barely reaching the floor.

Wo Fat walked around her, letting his fingers find her exposed skin through torn clothing. Pale. Slightly freckled in unusual places.

She was wide awake, but pretending not to be, he could tell by her breathing and let her have the comfort of her deceit.

"He won't find you, he won't come for you." He said, his voice as close to her face as possible without touching.

She whimpered finally, her body swaying slightly to escape, but still she said nothing, her eyes squeezed tight now since the veil had been lifted.

"You did your job well, Kaye. I admire the thoroughness, the accomplishment of your deceptions."

Her eyes were open now, but unfocused, probably because of the pain of earlier. He smiled at her efforts to avoid him even though there was nowhere to run. He wished he had more time to play.

"Too bad you had to see what you saw. When you saw it. Maybe your fiancee would still be alive."

The sound that came from her was bitter and cold, and he laughed, "McGarrett knows by now of your betrayal. He won't be coming for you."

"Fuck you."

He grasped her chin in a motion too quick to see, but too hard not to feel to her bones, and her eyes burned with tears she refused to shed. She didn't even attempt to pull away, only said again, "Fuck you."

Wo Fat laughed, a low rumbling that came from deep within. A sound that made her shiver, fingers of fear spreading up her spine in the wake of the sound.

"Do you ever wonder, Special Agent Kaye, if he ever really cared? If anyone really cares about someone like you? You hide a lot, don't you? Hoping all the time that someone will see anyway, in spite of your valiant efforts to be the you men leave, men forget."

She recoiled at his words, her heart beating fast under exposed skin.

"He cares." She said, then tightened her lips at her disclosure.

Wo Fat smiled a genuine smile now, and fear no longer crept but enveloped her.

"That's what I thought." He said as he moved toward the door, "I think it's time McGarrett receives some indication of your presence."

As the door closed behind him, she began to weep.

 

~end~


End file.
